


Thoughts, Ideas & Headcanons

by Dunes_of_Fruit



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work, Warriors - Erin Hunter, Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Dragons, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunes_of_Fruit/pseuds/Dunes_of_Fruit
Summary: This is just a small book filled with prompts and random stuff i write with. You can use the prompts and other stuff. Most characters used are OC's so please don't use them.Enjoy my weird writings





	1. Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> All characters/songs/prompts are at the top of the page

Hello! This is my prompt book! If you need any prompt ideas for writing scenes or just short stories I got them here! They will be sorted into categories. The categories are; How do you react, What do you do, Describe, What does it do, and the Why's and extras that don't have a specific category or fit into more than one/be interpreted differently will be in Misc.   
Without further ado lets go!

_**How do you react?/How does (insert) react?**_  
Stuck in a house without heat  
Stuck in a blizzard  
first time holding hands (Doesn't have to be a relationship)  
Getting Scammed  
You get on a plane, just as it takes of you find a shocking note (what does it say?)  
You find an abandoned hotel that's fully functional   
The door you had locked is now open?   
While falling asleep, your phone rings-unknown number

**_What do you do?/What does (Insert) do?_**  
Lost in the woods together  
Stuck in a blizzard  
Seeing things outside the Window  
Living on an abandoned island   
You get a shocking note   
You discover an Island  
You visit a friends house when you knock no one answers   
The door you had locked is now open?  
While falling asleep, your phone rings-unknown number 

**_Describing situations_**  
'As night became day, he started to understand the truth'   
Their first time getting lost  
300$ and a car(any car), describe the road trip  
Biggest goals  
Biggest fear  
A blind person falls in love   
You have 10 days to live   
The birds never went south for winter  
For years, (insert) carefully planned this day  
 Your grandparent had once said, "if you only remember one thing, let it be this" and then gave you a piece of advice. What was the advice?  
  
 _ **Extra/Miscellaneous**_  
Stuck in a house without heat what will they do for warmth?  
Lost in a cave  
Get sucked into the 'mirror realm' (basically, they get stuck in a mirror)  
Song Prompts (Using parts of a lyric to make a scene, or the whole song to make a scene)  
If they could Time Travel (where would they go/why would they go)  
Living on an abandoned island what is your daily routine?  
You get on a plane, just as it takes of you find a shocking note (what does it say?)  
You discover an Island  
The birds never went south for winter why?

These are all I have for now but I will update with more   
This will be the only page with prompts all the others are prompts written out.

  
  



	2. While Falling Asleep the Phone Rings...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Cody is falling asleep the phone rings. Who is calling so late at night? and why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Characters used are mine

Snoring loudly on the couch sat Cody. Her beanie was falling off her dirty blonde hair. The only sound was the clock, and her dog snoring along with her. The peace only lasted for a few minutes longer. 

_**Ring...** _

_**Ring...** _

On the third ring, Cody woke up. Swinging her legs over the edge of the couch. Scrunching her face up trying to not sneeze while trying to wake up. Finally giving up she sneezed. Instant regret as her dog immediately started barking.   
"Calm down Budapest" Her golden retriever barked softer before just settling down with whining at her. Rolling her light brown eyes, she quickly dusted off her black leggings before finding the phone. 

**_Ring..._ **

_**Ring...** _

Cody groaned. People tended not to call. Like who called these days? As she walked across the room toward the kitchen she grabbed the dog food bag. The bag made a nice crunch in her hands. She began pouring some food into the dog food bowl. She opened the sliding patio door. She hated when her dog would make a mess on the floor of the kitchen.

_**Ring...** _

Cody picked up the phone while rubbing her temples.  
"Hello?" She raised a brow. She waited a minute before hanging up. Hey if no one answered she wasn't going to stay on the phone. Clutching the phone she slowly walked back into the lounge. Flopping back on the couch she reached for the remote almost immediately. Turning the T.V. back on her brows furrowed at the screen. The news was on, it was so odd that Cody almost laughed. The news was broadcasting a story about a recent murder. How interesting odd. Cody mused to herself. She let out an amused laugh. 

_**Ring...** _

This time Cody wasn't letting it ring any longer than once. Picking it up she almost screeched into the phone.   
"Cody? I assume you didn't hear me last time" Cody went slacked jawed. Gathering her thoughts she opened her mouth to respond. "Don't answer just yet. I have a few _questions_  for you" Cody didn't do anything but sit there. How _dare_ someone talk before she could say anything.   
"And why should I not talk back to you?" Cody smirked, this guy wasn't very scary.   
"I'm afraid you broke rule number one" Then it was silence. She brushed back some of her dirty blonde hair and listened intently. She heard whimpering in the background. It sounded almost human. She sat for a moment trying to figure it out. "Can you _hear_ that?" The deep voice startled Cody out of her trance. Her thumb moved toward the hang-up button. She had to call the police. Suddenly the whimpering got louder.   
"Fine!" Cody yelled into the phone. "What do you want from me?!" She didn't know what or who was whimpering, but she couldn't stand being the cause for someone's death. The voice let out a dark chuckle.   
"That's better" His tone went from lighthearted to much darker. "Now my dear I have a small offer for you. You love the spooky, thriller books and shows, _yes?_ " It came out like a question but sounded like a statement. How does he know this? Cody didn't recognize the voice as anyone from her high school.  
"Er, well yeah" A loud humming noise was heard at the other end. Cody furrowed her brows in confusion.  
"Good, That strange house? The one on the other side of town. I want you to go there, you can experience your own ghost story" The voice let out a low chuckle, it sent shivers down her spine. Suddenly cold Cody pulled her large green hoodie closer to her.   
"What will happen if I don't go there?" Cody didn't want to think about what would happen, but she had to ask.   
"The sharks will get closer my dear" Cody tried to listen for more but nothing else came but the sound of the end call button is pressed. Dropping the phone to the coffee table, Cody began to pace the lounge room.   
One last thought struck her.

She had left the dog outside.


End file.
